1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus equipped with development device drive means.
2. Description of Related Art
As an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic method, such as a copier or a printer, a single component development type image forming apparatus which, by pressing a development roller against a photosensitive member and rotating it, forms a toner inside a development device on the photosensitive member, has been known. Means which rotationally drives the development roller of the image forming apparatus is configured of a motor and a plurality of gears. In a color image forming apparatus which uses a plurality of colors, black, yellow, magenta and cyan, as it is necessary to move a plurality of development devices and press them against the photosensitive member, by using an electro-magnetic clutch or a one-way clutch as the drive means, the plurality of development devices are driven by one motor. (For example, JP-A-2002-278209)